


I Got You

by calerine



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Caretaking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calerine/pseuds/calerine
Summary: Meguro has never looked after an omega in heat before but when his mate, Koji, suddenly goes into one, he does his best to take care of him.
Relationships: Meguro Ren/Mukai Kouji
Kudos: 3





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Um. So this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written, but desperate Koji and Meme struggling to be in control of his base instincts in order to take care of his mate are hot so I have zero regrets.

His heat hits when Koji’s suppressants are all packed up in a box somewhere back in his apartment. They should have prepared extra but then again, neither of them had expected it to arrive for another month or so. 

That’s why Meguro finds Koji curled up on his couch when he gets out of the bath. 

“Koji?” He calls out, thinking Koji just fell asleep on the couch again. Meguro’s about to pull a blanket over him so he can potter around his apartment, tidying until he has to get them both to bed. But Koji only whimpers in response, and a step into the living room sends a wall of pheromones crashing into Meguro. His cock gets hard so fast that his hand flies out to grab at the wall for a moment.

Meguro hurries to Koji’s side. He can see a growing damp spot on the front of Koji’s grey sweatpants from where his slick must be gathering, and it takes all Meguro has not to pull the waistband down so he can slide right into Koji there and then.

Despite his instincts, he can’t help the heavy dread that settles at the bottom of his stomach. They’ve never spent a heat together before, and Meguro has never had to look after a mate through one either. He’s only recently started reading up about what he must do, but there’s no time for preparation anymore. Meguro is Koji’s mate, and he’s the one who has to help him through this, no matter what it takes.

Koji gasps when Meguro presses a hand to his forehead. His skin is clammy and scorching hot, and his eyes are half-lidded, staring up at Meguro with a desire that makes him breathless. He whines when he scents Meguro, leaning into the contact. He’s already close to begging, pulling Meguro’s hand between his legs, saying _alpha, Meme, please_ in a way that goes straight to Meguro’s cock.

“Do you have your suppressants?” He asks, and Koji just reaches up to push his face into Meguro’s chest, his hands clutching at Meguro’s shirt as he pants and shakes his head. 

Meguro feels the flutter of Koji’s eyelashes against his neck as he shifts so that his nose is pressed into Meguro’s scent gland. Koji’s body sags against him a little. 

He combs his fingers through Koji’s hair gently. “It’s okay, Koji. It’s okay, I got you,” he murmurs, rubbing Koji’s back. He remembers what one article said about knowing your omegas and what they have a soft spot for on a regular basis and how that’s amplified in heat.

So he ventures a tentative _you’re such a good boy for me, Koji. I’m gonna take care of you, okay?_ and Koji lets out a sob, his knees buckling.

Somehow, Meguro gets them into the bedroom, doing his best to hold Koji steady despite how clumsy he is with his weight balanced against his chest. With Koji this close, Meguro can feel his wetness soaking into the front of his own sweatpants, past his briefs and against his arousal. He swallows hard, shaking himself.

In the bedroom, he makes sure the bed is clear of stuff, pulling back the covers before laying Koji down on it gently. He immediately curls up on the covers, panting into the sheets desperately. 

Meguro intended to go fill a basin and a rag so he could help cool Koji down, but before he can, Koji is rolling onto his hands and knees. He pulls off his shirt and tugs his waistband down in jerky, desperate motions, pushing his ass up into the air for Meguro. His face is pressed into Meguro’s pillow and Meguro can hear the deep breaths he’s taking, trying to drink in his alpha - Meguro’s - scent. At the same moment, the scent of his slick rushes up into Meguro’s nostrils, filling his head until all he can think is _mine,_ my _omega, mine mine mine._

The room grows ten times hotter in an instant. 

Koji’s hole is dripping already, wetness smeared across his butt and thighs, and Meguro watches Koji spread his cheeks with a sob, a clear invitation. 

It takes him a longer moment to clear his head this time, squeezing his eyes shut for a second to remember that this is his Koji here, who deserves way better than a mate who succumbs to his hindbrain without a fight. Through the fog in his mind, he does his best to recall what his mom said when he first told her that they were moving in together. Something about getting to Koji’s first orgasm as fast as they can, something about listening carefully.

Meguro takes a deep breath and crawls into bed. One hand comes up to rest lightly at the base of Koji’s spine, and the other reaches up to slip into Koji’s hair. His cock is throbbing and painfully hard in his pants, but Meguro just turns Koji’s head to the side to see his face. Koji’s breathing hard, and god, his flushed cheeks, his glazed eyes and his fringe sticking to his forehead, all because he needs Meguro to fill him up and for him to do it right now.

It takes Meguro’s breath away to see Koji like this, stunning and willing and wonderful.

“Do you want me, Koji?” Meguro asks, brushing his cheekbone with a gentle thumb. He knows omegas get like this in heat; he’s seen it in movies and read it in books and he knows it’s his job as an alpha to mount him. But he’s also always promised himself that he wouldn’t be like those alphas who didn’t treat their omegas with respect. He’s always promised himself that he would ask. 

Koji presses back against Meguro’s cock wordlessly, but Meguro wants to hear it out loud.

“Use your words, Koji. I won’t touch you until you say it.” He tells him, voice coming out firmer than he’d intended. A flush immediately spreads across Koji’s back, and Meguro can see humiliation in the way that he turns his face back into the pillow. But there is also arousal there, stark and wanton in the way he rocks back, grinding his ass against Meguro’s cock.

“Please,” it comes out muffled. “Please, I need you, Meme. Need you to fill me up so bad.”

His sweet, hoarse voice goes straight to Meguro’s dick and a groan slips out from deep in Meguro’s chest. Meguro’s self-control slips for a second and before he registers it, his shirt is off and his waistband is around his thighs, his own cock red and leaking in one hand. His other hand is spread wide over Koji’s ass, index finger going to rub against Koji carefully.

Without even turning around, Koji gasps, hips working and hole twitching greedily to take Meguro’s finger in. He groans, a guttural, carnal sound that Meguro has never heard before but that lights up parts of his brain that he never knew were there. 

A gush of slick rushes from Koji, coating the finger. He’s drenched and _hot_ inside, hotter than Meguro has ever felt and all at once, Meguro _wants_ him, wants to sink into Koji’s tight, wet heat, wants to mark him and claim him, wants to fill him up so full until he’s stuffed and leaking and solely Meguro’s. He wants Koji to belong only to him, to be his inside out, head to toe. 

_God._

“ _Fuck_ , Koji. _Fuck_ , look at your hole, look at how ready it is for me,” Meguro groans. An image flashes through his mind of Koji, belly full and heavy with their pups, and Meguro knows it’s just all the pheromones talking but god, he would kill for it right now. He hears his mother’s voice saying he shouldn’t rush things, but Koji is losing his mind on his bed and Meguro’s own grip is fraying fast. He adds his middle and fourth finger on the next thrust, sinking deep and watching with fascination as Koji stretches easily around him.

He’s almost sobbing now, a litany of _Meme_ s and incoherent pleas. His body convulses, and he’s rocking forward on his knees, sending another stream of slick running down his thighs onto the wet patch on the sheets. His hand slips into his own hair, fisting a chunk of it to alleviate the sheer _want_ as he cries out, and Meguro leans down to untangle his fingers gently.

“I got you,” he murmurs. “I’m going to take care of you, Koji, I promise. I’m your alpha.” He intertwines their fingers and Koji holds on so tight that Meguro’s bones hurt. “Tell me if anything hurts, okay?” He presses the swollen head of his cock against Koji’s hole, barely sinking in, but Koji doesn’t even nod before pushing back fully in one motion, taking all of Meguro in.

Both of them moan, and Meguro had meant to give Koji a second to adjust like he always does but Koji’s already fucking himself on Meguro’s dick, his hole twitching and clenching around Meguro like it can’t get enough. 

“Meme. Meme, my alpha, all mine, feels so good,” Koji pants over and over again, pulling their intertwined hands over his heart with a loud gulp of air. Meguro leans down to cover Koji’s back with his chest. His other hand goes to Koji’s belly, pressing him tight and close against his own chest. 

He picks up speed until his hips are snapping against Koji’s and he’s panting into the back of Koji’s neck, sucking along his shoulders until the skin there turns red and angry and Koji’s squirming in his arms. They’re already pressed up skin to skin but Meguro wants to be closer still. He wants to feel his omega in heat, wants Koji to feel safe and warm and proud that he chose Meguro to be his alpha, and he wants the entire fucking world to know that Koji is his.

The pain seems to spur Koji on. He’s even more desperate now, braced on shaking elbows, rocking his hips back and whining and sobbing Meguro’s name, begging for his come. Every thrust makes him cry out, a high-pitched whimper that drives Meguro crazy with lust. 

“You look so fucking good, Koji,” Meguro growls, trying to tamp down his orgasm. “Wish you could smell yourself. Fuck, makes me wanna fill you up already. You’d like that, won’t you? If I fill you up over and over again for your whole heat until you stink of me for weeks.”

“Yeah, I wanna. I wanna, please. I’m all yours, all yours,” Koji promises, clenching around Meguro’s cock. He fumbles around for a kiss and Meguro surges to meet him, the force pressing Koji straight onto the bed. It’s sloppy and dirty and messy and Meguro pins Koji’s hands to the sheets. His mating gland is right there, swollen and ready for the taking, and it takes all the remaining dregs of Meguro’s self-control not to bite down and claim him. They haven’t talked about it yet. So, Meguro just squeezes his eyes close and shudders.

“Koji,” he moans, sucking instead, hard enough to bruise but not enough to break skin and suddenly, Koji is making a punched-out sound, gasping into the sheets before he arches into the mattress, shuddering hard and coming. 

Meguro swears he was going to pause. He had every intention of making sure Koji is alright before he keeps going, but Koji’s clenching so tight around his cock. He knows logically that Koji’s body is trying to milk Meguro for his come. It’s normal, it’s natural, and Meguro knew this was going to happen. He’d prepared himself to pull out, to give Koji a break, but then Koji’s bringing their intertwined fingers to his lips, scattering kisses along Meguro’s knuckles, saying in the most fucked-out voice Meguro’s ever heard him use, “come in me, Meme, please. I need you. I need to be yours, alpha.” 

Meguro gasps and shudders. He buries his face in Koji’s hair and comes.

*

  
After Meguro’s gotten them cleaned up and the sheets changed, Koji snuggles up warm and limp against him. His skin is a little cooler now and his eyes clearer, but Meguro can smell another wave approaching. Hopefully they’ll be able to get some rest before it hits.

“Thank you,” Koji says, shy and sweet and uncharacteristically soft. 

Meguro’s cheeks go hot despite the fact that they just fucked hard enough to possibly bring down the roof. “Of course. I’m your alpha.”

The words slip out on their own, and before he can qualify them, Koji’s lips have spread into a wide grin. 

“That you are.” He says, winding an arm around Meguro and pulling him close. He turns his head to the side and presses his ear to Meguro’s heart. Stupidly, Meguro hopes he won’t notice the way it’s still racing in his chest.

But it’s Koji and so, he does anyway. 

“You did good, Meme. I know it was your first time, and it all happened so suddenly, but you took care of me so well.” His hand sits on Meguro’s hip and Meguro feels his thumb stroking the sharp jut of his hipbone there, gently, thoughtlessly. His heart swells.

A part of him tells him that he shouldn’t need his omega to give him affirmations, but he’s grateful anyway.

“That makes me happy to hear,” he tells Koji honestly, threading their fingers together. “I’ll clear my schedule for the next few days so I can be here to take care of you for the rest of it. And…” He pauses, pressing his lips to Koji’s hair with an embarrassed chuckle, “hopefully many more to come?”

Meguro feels the grin that Koji hides in his shirt. “Many, many more to come.” He promises.


End file.
